Forbidden Love
by Gohaun
Summary: When Buffy's slaying days are over, a new slayer appears and a forbidden love is formed. Last chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

Forbidden Love  
  
Angie punched the bag as hard as she could.  
"Harder!" the man behind it encouraged her.  
"I can't." the girl said tiredly, "I just can't."  
"You're never going to get very far if you keep this up." the man said again.  
"Zacharius, I can't." Angie said again.  
"You're the Slayer, you have to get better. I know you can do it." Zacharius said.  
"I don't want to be the Slayer." Angie said sitting down on a nearby bench.  
Her Watcher walked over to her, "You are the special chosen one." he sat next to her, "You really have no choice."  
"I know." The red headed girl looked at her Watcher with her blue eyes, "It's just hard."  
"It's always going to be hard," the brunette Watcher said, "but you're a strong girl." His brown eyes met her blue ones.  
Buffy, the last Slayer, had retired from her responsibilities. She was still quite alive, but she'd lived a long hard life, and now her old age got a hold of her. And now she lived happily with her family, while Angie took on the job as Slayer.  
Angie sighed, "I just don't know if I can do it."  
"You can, you just need to have faith in yourself." Zacharius said, "Now let's try again."  
The two got up and Angie once again attacked the bag in front of her.  
  
She'd been the Slayer for two years, and yet she felt that she was still just beginning. She hadn't faced but a few vampires, and she was glad. Even though she knew that it meant they were multiplying in size. But she didn't really care right now. She had always wondered how Buffy got through it all. High school was difficult by itself, but add in the responsibility of being the Slayer, it was nearly impossible. The only reason she had kept it all up, was because of Zacharius. He had been her salvation, and she was grateful for him.  
She was only sixteen, but she looked much older, and she acted it too. At age five she had lost her parents, and she had lived at an orphanage ever since. Ever since now, that is. Once discovering that this girl was in fact the chosen one, Zacharius had adopted her, but only to make it easier to train her, and help her out. The two were more like friends than family, and it was fine with the both of them.  
But it was times like these that Angie wished the most that she'd never met the man. However, if it came to comparing liking that fact that she'd met him, and not. Knowing him was better.  
"Harder!" Zacharius demanded.  
"I can't, this is as hard as I can." Angie said.  
"That's not true, if your life is in danger then you'd be hitting this bag harder that you are. Now PUNCH." Zacharius demanded again.  
Angie punched the bag, and then kicked it. She kept this up for a long time, but each time Zacharius told her to do it harder. Finally frustrated, the girl yelled, "I can't." and broke into tears. Zacharius stared at the girl. "I can't do it." Angie sobbed again.  
"That's enough for today I think." he said walking over to her and putting his arms around her.  
"I'm not cut out to be the Slayer." Angie sobbed into the mans chest. Zacharius was only twenty years old, and how he'd got to become a Watcher he wasn't quite sure. Angie was his first Slayer, so he wasn't quite sure what to do with her yet.  
"Hush now." Zacharius said, running his fingers through the girls shoulder length hair.  
She stepped back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry." she said quietly, looking at the floor.  
"Don't ever be sorry when there's nothing to be sorry about." Zacharius said lifting the girls chin. She smiled faintly. "It's dark so we'd better head out for patrol."  
Angie nodded, "Yup."  
  
Once out for patrol the two ran into a band of five vampires, that unfortunately knew very well what they were doing. Throwing the Watcher aside, they surrounded the Slayer and attacked, all at once. Angie roundhoused one, and punched another. She could definitely tell that some were more experienced than the others were. But that was no matter, she knew that she had to dust them all.  
"That's it." Zacharius said as Angie fought all five vampires. She'd only been hit a couple times, and she stood tall, trying not to waver. But soon the five vampires got the best of her, and Zacharius had no choice but to step in. He dusted two vampires, and Angie took care of the rest.  
Angie sighed. "This is so hard."  
"They're going to get harder you know, and I'm not always going to be there for you. As time goes on you're going to have to patrol on your own." Zacharius pointed out.  
"I know, I just need more practice." Angie said pushing some hair behind her ear.  
"Good job though."  
"Thanks for the help."  
"No prob." he smiled at her, and her at him. Ah, that wonderful smile, he thought.  
"Well, shall we keep going?" Angie asked.  
"Uh, yes."  
The rest of the night was a generally quiet one. She must get better, Zacharius thought, once she's more experienced I must take her to Sunnydale, to the Hellmouth. He cringed at the thought, his only desire at the moment was to keep her safe. He wanted so very much to fight her battles for her. But he wasn't nearly as strong as she was, and he'd be killed much faster.  
  
That night as she slept, he silently slipped into her room, and watched her as she slept. If only she could stay this peaceful forever. He knew that the feelings he had for her were strictly forbidden by the counsel. However, no matter how much he cared for her, he would never tell her. He couldn't tell her.  
Angie had always tried hard. But she had, had a dramatic change in her life, and it was difficult for her, even though she wouldn't admit it. But it was days like these that let him know she did have troubles. He just hoped with all his might, mind, and strength, that she wouldn't have to go through all that Buffy did. Angie wasn't nearly as strong as the former Slayer. At least, at the moment she wasn't.  
  
The next two years were spent training very hard, and killing many vampires. And soon, Zacharius knew that she was ready, it was time to make things harder. It was time to send her to the Hellmouth. And as they silently packed up their many books, and possessions, Zacharius knew that Angie hurt inside. But she wouldn't let it out, she had grown stronger, and she knew that she mustn't show her weaknesses to anyone. Not even her trusting Watcher.  
  
Angie looked around in awe as the two drove through the streets of Sunnydale to their new house. It was dark, and even as they drove, Angie counted the number of vampires she saw.  
"There are thousands of vampires around here." she thought out loud.  
"This isn't the half of them. These vampires are smart, they group up, and they know when to give up. Or at least sometimes they know when to give up." Zacharius said.  
"Zacharius, do you think I'll be able to handle it?" Angie asked looking at her Watcher.  
"I know you can." he said with confidence. He drove into the driveway of a big two-story house. "This is it." he turned off the car.  
"Wow, it's huge." Angie observed.  
"Yes well it comes in handy at times." Zacharius said.  
"What do you mean by that?" Angie asked taking a couple boxes out of the trunk.  
"Uh, nothing." he too picked up a box and walked over to the house. Opening the door he saw the empty living room, and stairs that led upwards.  
Soon they unloaded the car and they explored the house together.  
"It's great." Angie said excitedly.  
"This is no ordinary house." Zacharius said, "This is the former house of Buffy Summers."  
"You mean the last Slayer?" Angie asked even more excited. Zacharius nodded his head and Angie threw her arms around him, "That's great."  
"I'm glad you like it. Here is your room." he said opening a door.  
"Was this Buffy's room?"  
"Yes it was."  
"I'm so excited." she sat on the bed that had been delivered earlier that day.  
"Good, but what do you say we get rid of all that pent up energy and go on patrol?"  
"Sounds good to me." she said walking out the door.  
Angie was so excited that she dusted her first vamp within seconds, and she thirsted for more.  
"The best place to find vampires, is allegedly a place called the Bronze. It's a hang out, and almost everyone goes there." Zacharius informed his Slayer.  
"Where is it?" Angie asked.  
"Well I'm not too sure to be honest." he said, "And I'm not quite sure where we are either."  
"Don't worry I do." Angie always had a great memory, and sense of direction.  
"Ah a new face in town." someone said from behind them.  
Angie turned around and studied the boy, cocking her head to the side she said, "You must be young."  
The boy was taken back, "What do you mean?" he asked.  
"For a vampire, I mean." she said pulling a stake out from her pocket.  
The boy smiled, "You're right about one thing." he said vamping out, "But I'm not young."  
Angie stood and sighed, then she threw the stake and it hit the vampire in the heart and he exploded, "Definitely young." she said walking over to the stake and picking it up.  
"Nice shot." Zacharius said.  
"Thanks." Angie placed the piece of wood back into her coat pocket.  
"We've only been out for a while, but what do you say we get back home. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." he suggested.  
"New Slayer in town huh?" a female voice said from behind them.  
Angie turned quickly with stake ready, but sensing that the girl behind her was no threat she put it down. "Who are you?" she asked.  
"Oh, uh, I'm Meg." the girl said stretching out her hand, "I'm Buffy's granddaughter." Meg was a small girl who looked a lot like her grandmother. Her eyes were as blue as the sky on a sunny day, and her blonde hair curled a little at the ends.  
"I'm Angie." she said taking the girls hand and shaking it.  
"This your Watcher." Meg asked nodding toward Zacharius.  
"Oh, this is Zacharius." Angie said.  
"Hey Zach." Meg said.  
"It's Zacharius." Angie said.  
"Uh, don't worry about it." Zacharius said, "How do you know about us?"  
"My gran told me that you were coming. She heard about you guys, and she wanted me to greet you, and welcome you to Sunnydale." Meg said.  
"We appreciate it." Angie said with a smile.  
"Buffy wants you to come see her sometime when your settled. She has some advice for you." Meg said.  
"Thanks, we'll be sure to remember that." Zacharius said, "Now Angie I suggest we head home."  
"See you later." Angie said.  
"Bye."  
  
Once they were all settled, the two went and visited the former Slayer. Buffy had some very useful information for the girl. Telling her who to watch out for, and where to go for help.  
"And stay away from Spike." Buffy said finally. She was now an old woman of about 60 years old, but she didn't look it at all. She walked and talked as if she were still in her early twenties.  
"Who's Spike?" Angie asked.  
"A very dangerous vampire." Buffy exaggerated, "Okay, he's not that bad, but do yourself favor and stay away from him."  
"I'll try." Angie promised.  
"And do yourself another favor, don't fall in love with anyone, especially vampires." Buffy warned.  
"Okay." Angie said.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For putting this horrible job on you. I warn you, it's not going to get easier. It's only going to get harder."  
"I'm prepared."  
"You may think that, but there are some thing's that come along that you're never going to be ready for."  
"Uh, sorry to interrupt," Zacharius said, "but we need to get going Angie."  
"Okay," Angie told her Watcher. She turned to Buffy, "Thank you for everything Buffy, I promise I won't let you down."  
"Zacharius," Buffy said, "Just a little advice for you. Always stand tall beside her, you are the one that will keep her strong when everything is hard. And always make sure that you're beside her, and not in front or in back of her. She'll need you by her side more that anything."  
"Thank you." Zacharius said, "I'll remember that."  
"Thank you for coming over, and if you ever need any thing, help, please come to me. I'd be glad to help you." Buffy offered.  
"I'll be sure to." Angie smiled at the woman in front of her. And Buffy smiled back, but it was a forced smile.  
That poor, poor girl, Buffy thought, She's going to go through so much.  
  
A couple more months passed. Angie was a Senior in high school, and though her Slayer responsibilities kept her occupied at night, she did rather well. She had made only a few friends, but she didn't mind. According to her, as long as she had Zacharius she had all the friends she needed. Zacharius, however, felt that it would be good for her to make more friends. But no matter how much he pushed her to make new friends, the girl simply refused to.  
One night as Zacharius had gone out for a little while Angie walked around the house. Sitting on the couch she saw the little notebook that Zacharius used as a Watcher's journal. She picked it up and began reading it. But as she did she found that it wasn't his Watcher's journal, it was his personal journal.  
  
Dear journal,  
Angie seems to be doing fine now, in this town. And as she grows stronger, and more beautiful, I find that my love for her grows with it. She is such an intelligent girl, and I'm glad that she's not met anything too hard for her to handle, but I'm sure that with being on the Hellmouth that's not going to last long. However, she is strong, and I know that she can defeat anything that comes her way.  
  
Angie looked at the paper astonished. And flipping back, she read more than once that Zacharius loved her. And soon she placed the notebook back on the table and walked up to her room, almost numb. She sat on her bed and stared at the door. Her mind raced. And she thought of all the signs her Watcher had showed her. They were always subtle, but now that she knew about his feelings, she could see that they were more than just random acts of kindness.  
She had not yet gone on her nightly patrol, and she had thought that she would wait until Zacharius had gotten back. But now she wanted to go alone, she needed to think. So she left.  
Patrol was quiet tonight, or rather quieter than usual, but she really didn't think much of it. She dusted a few vampires, and saved a few lives, but it didn't really have to spark that it used to. She sighed.  
"This just isn't any fun," she said to herself, "Why can't I have the harder vampires and demons?"  
"You shouldn't wish such things upon yourself." a male voice said from behind the Slayer.  
Angie turned around and went into a fighting stance. But the man just stood there. "You are a vampire aren't you?" she asked.  
"Yes." the vampire replied, "But I don't want to fight you."  
"Who are you?" Angie asked.  
"Name's Spike." he answered.  
"Oh, so you're the one Buffy warned me about." Angie said casually.  
"Warned you about, why that stupid Slayer." Spike said.  
"Um excuse me Spike, but I'm the Slayer now." Angie reminded him.  
"Yeah, right. Sorry, old habits die hard." Spike said, "I don't care what Buffy says, you'll find that I'm not just an ordinary vampire."  
"Oh and why is that?"  
"I'm on the good side that's why."  
Angie laughed.  
"Don't laugh love, I'm serious." Spike said.  
"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England." Angie said sarcastically.  
"I'm serious love." Spike said again.  
"The name's Angie, don't call me love." Angie said, "Look, Spike, if you're not going to fight me, then go away."  
Spike looked at her and narrowed his eyes, "You're nothing like Buffy that's for sure. But if you leave you won't figure out what I know."  
Angie looked at him with interest now, "What do you know?"  
"The vampires are all planning an attack," Spike said, "They're going to invade, and crash the summer-night party."  
"Not if I can help it." Angie said, "That's this Saturday right?"  
"Yup." Spike answered.  
"So that's why they're all gone tonight huh?" Angie asked and Spike nodded, "Oh well, I'll just have to wait. Thanks Spike."  
"No problem love." Spike said. Angie glared at him. "Uh, sorry, Angie."  
"See you later Spike." Angie said walking away.  
"Later Slayer." Spike said with a gleam in his eye.  
  
Angie walked around for a couple more hours, and she dusted a few more vamps, but soon she headed home.  
"I'm home." she said walking into the house.  
"Ah, Angie there you are." Zacharius said, "I thought you were going to wait for me to return before going on patrol."  
"I got a little anxious." Angie half-lied, "But I'm headed to bed. Big math test tomorrow you know."  
"Ah, yes, good then. Sleep well." Zacharius said.  
  
Once Angie was asleep, Zacharius walked into her room and watched her once again as she slept. And ash she did, she stirred, and quietly whispered Zacharius' name.  
  
She was dreaming, Angie was. Zacharius walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Angie." he whispered into her ear.  
She turned to face him, "What?" she asked playfully.  
"I love you." Zacharius said, he moved closer to her face.  
"Zacharius." Angie whispered, but she didn't resist when her Watchers lips touched hers.  
  
Angie stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Zacharius was only inches away from the side of the bed. "What's wrong?" Angie asked frantically.  
"Nothing." the Watcher replied.  
"Then why are you in my room?" she asked sitting up.  
"I just thought I'd check up on you." he said.  
"Uh, Zacharius."  
"Yeah."  
"Did you just kiss me?"  
The Watcher was taken back, he'd thought she was asleep. "Why do you ask?"  
"I just have this feeling." Angie answered honestly.  
The brown-eyed man sighed, "Angie, there's something I need to tell you."  
"Don't say anything." Angie said knowing what he was about to say, "I already know."  
"You know? But how?" Zacharius asked.  
"I saw your journal, and thinking that it was your Watchers journal, I read it. I didn't mean to." she said looking down at the bed.  
"It's alright." Zacharius said. He stood there for a while.  
"I'm sorry." Angie finally said.  
"For what?" he asked.  
"For reading your journal." Angie answered quietly.  
"It's my fault, I left it out." he said.  
"I still shouldn't have read it. I'm sorry." she said again.  
Zacharius sat on the bed and lifted her chin so that she looked at him, "Don't ever be sorry when there's nothing to be sorry about." he said.  
"I'm sorry." she said again, almost unintentionally. Then she smiled, and he did too.  
"You have nothing to be sorry about." Zacharius repeated. Then looking into the Slayers eyes, he slowly moved forward.  
"Zacharius!" Angie whispered quietly.  
"Shhh." he hushed her, and his lips met hers.  
Angie moaned a little, and then closed her eyes and kissed him back. She hadn't ever thought of Zacharius as more than just a friend, but as they kissed Angie realized that she had always cared for her Watcher, she just wouldn't admit it to anyone. Not even herself.  
As they parted, the Watcher smiled. "Angie," he said, "I love you."  
Angie just starred at the man in front of her, "I don't know what to say."  
"Don't say anything." Zacharius said, "In fact, forget everything that just happened here."  
"But why?" she asked.  
"This is forbidden." he said standing up, "It cannot be this way." he walked toward the door, "I'm sorry to have woke you."  
"It's alright." the Slayer answered, "Good night."  
"Good night."  
  
Though it was hard for the both of them to forget what had happened that night, they continued to go about their every daily lives. And soon the night of the Summer-night party arrived. Angie was loaded with stakes, Zacharius had a few as well as a cross, and Meg had a cross and holy water.  
Everything was quiet for a while, and they watched very carefully. And soon it commenced. All at once vampires inside and outside of the crowd started attacking people.  
"Everybody run." Angie ordered, while attacking a vampire, and dusting him within seconds. Most people got away, although there were a few that were caught, but they too eventually got away.  
Counting all that she could see, Angie figured that there was thirty for each of the three. But she also knew that Meg couldn't protect herself as well as she and Zacharius could.  
"Meg," Angie yelled, "get out of here. These are not ordinary vampires." she kicked a vampire and punched another.  
"I can't." Meg yelled back. Three vampires had her surrounded, and all looked very hungry. She showed her cross and that kept them away but only for a little while. But pretty soon the cross lay on the ground.  
"Meg!" Zacharius called in concern.  
"I've got her." Angie said throwing a stake and hitting a vampire in the heart through the back. But the other two didn't seem to notice. Angie quickly dusted the vampire in front of her, and ran to the aid of Buffy's granddaughter, "Out of the way fang face." Angie said doing a roundhouse and hitting one vampire. "Get out of here."  
"Right!" Meg turned and ran away.  
Angie was overcome for a moment but then one vampire flew through the air. Angie looked around and spotted Spike.  
"Spike!" Angie said gratefully.  
"I'm right on time I see." Spike said over coming a vampire that was attacking Zacharius.  
"Just fight." Angie demanded.  
"Okay, okay, don't get to huffy." Spike retorted.  
The fight continued for a while, and soon most of the vampires had either retreated or they were dusted, but a few still stuck around. Spike had gone after some who'd fled, but Zacharius and Angie still had their hands full.  
Angie turned around to see Zacharius hit to the ground, "Zacharius!" she half screamed.  
"Angie, behind you." Zacharius tried to warn, but he was two seconds too late, as his Slayer turned around a stake was driven into her chest. She staggered for a moment and then bounced back hitting the vampire in the chest with a stake. The girl continued to fight, and blood stained her white shirt.  
"Retreat!" one vampire yelled, "They're too strong for us." And at that all vampires turned and fled for their lives.  
"Angie!" Zacharius called out, seeing the girl stagger. He ran over to her and caught her just before she fell. He dropped to his knees, "Angie, can you hear me?"  
Angie looked at the man and smiled, "They're all gone."  
"Yes they are." Zacharius smiled back at her, "We need to get you to a hospital." he started to pick her up.  
"No." Angie objected, "The bleeding has already stopped, I think."  
"We need to get you some help." Zacharius said.  
"You're never going to explain this without revealing my identity." Angie said in pain.  
"Angie!" Meg yelled in surprise running over to her.  
"Meg, go get Buffy and ask her to come over to our house, I think we'll need her help." Zacharius said lifting Angie off the ground.  
"Okay." the girl turned and quickly ran for her house.  
  
Buffy slowly wrapped the gauze around Angie's chest. After being told what had happened by Meg, she had come over to assist the new Slayer and her Watcher. Angie gasped in pain.  
"Sorry." Buffy said.  
"Oh, no you're okay. It just hurts." Angie said.  
"You'll be better in no time." Buffy reassured her.  
"Thanks for all you've done tonight." Angie said.  
"No prob." she tied the gauze, "Just don't move very much, and make sure you don't get hit there anytime soon, okay."  
"Okay, thank you." Angie said trying to get off the toilet seat, but cringing because of the pain.  
"Don't move too quickly." Buffy instructed.  
"I'll try." Angie smiled.  
"I'll walk you to your room."  
The two Slayers walked out of the bathroom and slowly headed toward Angie's room. Once in bed Angie sighed. "Thanks."  
"Get lot's of sleep okay? I'll be right back." she walked out of the room, passing Zacharius on the way.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"I'm in pain, but other than that, I'm fine." Angie forced a smile.  
"You shouldn't worry about me you know." he said sitting on the bed.  
"I have to, it's my job." Angie said cringing once again.  
Zacharius looked at her and bit his bottom lip.  
"Don't do that." Angie scolded, "It's bad for your lip."  
Zacharius smiled at her, then he leaned forward and kissed her.  
Buffy stood at the door and saw it all, she had come back to give Angie a glass of water that she knew Angie would want. But she backed up and made a little noise. Zacharius backed away from the girl on the bed.  
"Here's some water." Buffy said placing it on the stand beside the bed, "You'll want it, believe me."  
"Thank you Buffy." Angie smiled at the former Slayer.  
"Get some rest. See you later." Buffy said leaving the room once again.  
"Good night." Zacharius said standing up.  
"Zacharius," Angie said, "Do it again."  
"What?" he questioned.  
"Kiss me again, please." the girl suggested.  
Zacharius quickly complied, "I love you."  
"I love you too." Angie replied quietly. The Watcher stared at her in amazement, "What? I have feelings too ya know."  
Zacharius slowly stood up and backed away, "No," he said quietly, "No." he continued repeating the word.  
"Zacharius what's wrong?" Angie asked a little concerned.  
"It's forbidden, we mustn't."  
"Mustn't what?"  
"Love each other. It's strictly forbidden for a Slayer and Watcher to fall in love."  
"But why?"  
"I don't know. We just can't do this."  
"Zacharius wait."  
"No." the man said walking out of the room, "You must forget your feelings for me, and I for you."  
Angie starred at the door confused.  
"He's right you know." Spikes voice came through the window.  
"Go away Spike." Angie said.  
"Are you going to let me in?" Spike asked.  
"I can't exactly move." Angie pointed out, "Just go away please."  
"Okay love. See you tomorrow."  
Angie starred at the ceiling all night, and barely slept.  
  
Weeks passed and Angie finally was healed completely. And though both Angie and Zacharius hadn't said anything about that night, they were still very uncomfortable around each other. And they didn't talk very much at all.  
"Please." Angie begged Meg, "You have to do it. I need your help."  
"I don't know. My mom would kill me. She already doesn't like my doing spells." Meg admitted, "And I'm not very good any way."  
"You told me it was an easy spell." Angie said.  
"It is, but I'm afraid I'll mess up." Meg walked away from a group of teens that was getting close, and went to a more secluded place of the high school campus. "I can find you someone else to do it."  
"But I want you to do it."  
"I'm not too sure that I can do it without making you fall in love with someone else."  
"I don't care, just as long as I don't love Zacharius anymore."  
"Well, I guess I could do it. But it probably won't work on Zacharius."  
"I don't care, just as long as I loose my feelings for him."  
"Fine then. Meet me in the park at seven tonight. And I'll cast the spell."  
"Thank you." Angie flung her arms around the girl in front of her.  
"I just hope my mom doesn't kill me." Meg said.  
  
Later that night the two girls met in the park. Angie carried a little plastic bag in her hand.  
"Are you sure you don't want someone else to do this instead?" she asked.  
"I'm sure. I have faith in your abilities as a witch." Angie said.  
"I'm glad someone does." Meg looked around, "We need to go somewhere where we can be alone." she continued to look but didn't see anywhere. "The wind is blowing to hard."  
"We need to find a place that can block us from the wind then." Angie looked around, but didn't see any where that would work. "Maybe we can go to my house and do it in my room."  
"Zacharius might find out." Meg pointed out.  
Angie looked around, and soon she spotted a familiar face walking toward them, "Spike, we can use his place."  
"Hey love." Spike said when he reached the girls.  
"Spike, can we use your crypt for something?" Angie asked.  
"For what?" he asked.  
"A spell." Angie said slowly.  
"I don't care." he answered.  
"Thank you Spike." Angie said. They all three turned and walked to Spikes crypt.  
Once inside Spike cleared a place on the floor, and Angie and Meg sat down.  
Meg took a deep breath, "Here goes." she pulled out her ingredients, and she worked silently, then whispering something, she threw a mixture of ingredients at Angie. Angie just sat there, she felt that something was lifting, but she couldn't place what it was. Meg said something in a different language and closed her eyes.  
Angie blinked, and looked around, "Did it work?"  
"I don't know. I think I said something wrong." Meg said. The two girls stood up.  
"So did it work?" Spike asked.  
Angie turned around, and as soon as she saw Spike she smiled, "Oh Spike." she said, "I never realized just how handsome you were."  
"Oh no." Meg shook her head, "Now I know I did something wrong."  
Angie wrapped her arms around Spike, "Whoa love," he said flinging his hands into the air, "I've done the Slayer thing before, and I don't want to do it again."  
"Spike, love me." Angie pleaded.  
"Get her off of me." Spike said.  
"I can't," Meg said, "You're stronger than I am."  
"Angie, please leave me alone." Spike said trying to push the girl away.  
"Just love me." Angie said.  
"Angie, love." Spike looked at her, and when he saw her pleading eyes he kissed her forehead.  
Angie loosened her grip and took hold of his hand.  
"We need to go get Willow." Meg suggested, "Cause if I did a counter spell I might do it wrong."  
"Well then let's go."  
  
Willow opened the door, "Oh Meg, hi. What are you doing out so late?"  
"I need your help." Meg said honestly, "I cast a love removal spell, and I'm pretty sure I did it wrong." she stepped aside to reveal Angie and Spike hand in hand.  
"Oh, okay. Well come in then." Willow stepped inside and the three walked in.  
"Who is it?" a male voice asked from the kitchen.  
"Meg, Spike, and another girl." Willow answered.  
"Oh, this is Angie, she's the new Slayer." Meg informed her.  
"Oh, so this is worse that I thought." Willow said.  
"Hey," Xander said walking out of the kitchen. And seeing the new Slayer he glanced at Willow, who gave the same look back.  
"You have to help me." Meg pleaded.  
"Okay, but first tell me what she wanted to be lifted from." Willow said opening a chest to reveal ingredients of every kind. "Natural or spell."  
"Well now it's a spell, but originally it was natural." Meg answered.  
"Who was it?"  
"I'm not sure I should say."  
"I need to know his name."  
"Zacharius, her Watcher."  
Xander and Willow both looked at the girl that clung onto Spikes arm.  
  
"Her Watcher?" Xander inquired.  
"Yup." Meg answered.  
"Can we hurry this along? I'd like to get her off of me as soon as I can." Spike reminded them.  
"Uh yeah." Willow grabbed a few bags, "Angie come over here please." Angie did as she was told. "Sit please." once again the Slayer complied. Willow sprinkled some herbs over the girl and then quietly said something in Greek. Angie's eyes closed, then snapped open again as if she'd just woke from a bad dream.  
"What just happened?" the Slayer asked. She looked around, "Did it work?"  
"I've only gotten rid of the spell that Meg put on you." Willow said, "But I'm not going to put another spell on you."  
Angie looked at her hands disappointed, "I understand." she looked at Willow, "It's just that, I don't want to loose him as a Watcher, but I know that I can love him."  
"How long has this been going on?" Xander asked.  
"A long time." Angie answered, "We both know that it's forbidden. I just don't know if I can live without him."  
"You have to deal with this on your own." Willow stated.  
"I can't. I've tried, and every time I try my love for him grows. You have to help me." Angie said.  
"You're the Slayer, you can do anything as long as you put your mind to it." Xander told her.  
"If only it were a demon, then I could kill it. But this is so much more difficult." her blue eyes filled with tears, but she quickly wiped them away. She took a deep breath and stood up, "Thank you. I need to go on patrol."  
"Let me come with you." Xander offered.  
"You don't have to." Angie protested.  
"It's alright, you need a little company." he grabbed his coat and turned to Willow, "I'll be back in a little while."  
"Okay," Willow smiled at the man, "Meg you need to get home."  
"Yeah. Thank you again." Meg walked out the door.  
"What is it with Slayers and you Spike?" Willow asked putting her supplies away.  
"I didn't do anything this time." Spike retorted, "She came on to me."  
"Just don't hurt her. Don't even come on to her, or I swear I will kill you myself." Willow threatened.  
"I won't love, don't worry." Spike said walking out of the house and out into the cool night air, "They only cause problems." he told himself quietly.  
  
Xander and Angie walked along quietly.  
"You don't need to hide your emotions around me," Xander said, "I'm your friend, not your enemy."  
"Is it wrong?" Angie stopped and looked at him, "Is it so wrong for me to love the one who cares for me?"  
"In this case yes." Xander said, "Even though he is kinda old." Angie glared at the man, "Sorry just trying to lift the tension."  
"You're not helping." Angie continued walking.  
"Sorry."  
"Why is it forbidden for us to love each other?"  
"I don't know. Probably has something to do with distractions on the job."  
"I still don't understand. I don't want to loose him Xander. But in order to do that, I can't love him. I almost think that would be worse."  
"Do you truly believe that?"  
"Yes and no."  
"Think about it before you make that assumption."  
"I just don't know what to do, or think. All I know is that I love him."  
"I know how that is."  
Angie faced Xander, "Look I appreciate everything, but I'd really like to be alone at the moment."  
Xander nodded, "Okay." he turned and walked away, fading into the night.  
Angie walked slowly back to that house that night, thinking about it all, knowing that as soon as she walked into the house that Zacharius would be there. She punched a tree across the street from the house and let out a loud aggravated scream. Her eyes quickly filled with tears and she leaned on the tree and slid down it.  
"Angie!" Zacharius' voice rang through the night. Angie tried to hide herself but her Watcher soon saw her and walked over to her.  
"I can't do it." the girl sobbed into her knees.  
"Do what?" the brown-eyed man asked kneeling down.  
"Pretend that I don't love you. I just can't do it." her body slowly rocked back and forth, "I can't handle this the way I can a demon or vampire, I can't."  
"Angie," Zacharius looked at the girl's shaking body, "Stop crying and come into the house."  
"No," the girl looked up at her love with tear-streaked cheeks, "I don't want to go back in there. It just reminds me how much I love you."  
Zacharius wiped away a few of her tears. "We need to forget."  
"I can't, don't you see, I can't forget the love that I have for you." her body rocked again.  
"Angela." Zacharius spoke her full name.  
Angie wiped away her tears, "I'm sorry." she took a deep breath, "I'm being foolish."  
"No, no you're not." he ran the back of his hand along one of her tear-streaked cheeks, "It's hard for me too."  
"Why can't we just forget about that stupid council and their stupid rules?"  
"Because you're the Slayer and I'm your Watcher."  
"I don't care. I care more about you than that stupid council and their rules."  
"Angie you mustn't say that."  
"I said it, and I mean it. I love you, and I don't want to hide that."  
"We have to."  
"No." Angie stood up, "You care more about those stupid rules than me."  
"That's not true," Zacharius said rising to his feet, "I love you with every inch of my heart."  
"Then show me, show me that you love me." Angie demanded.  
Zacharius walked up to the girl, "Angie I can't."  
Tears once again rolled down the girl's cheeks, "Fine." she began walking out of the yard.  
Zacharius watched her for a while, but soon he ran after her, turned her around, and kissed her passionately. "I love you." he said after the long kiss. Angie smiled and kissed him again. "I want to be with you more than anything."  
"Oh Zacharius." the Slayer leaned her head on the mans chest, she heard his heart beating quickly, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. They stood like this for a long time, and finally they walked into the house together.  
It was late so when they got inside Angie got ready for bed, and when she crawled into bed Zacharius came in to kiss her good night. But before he could the doorbell rang and he went to go get it. Angie stayed awake as long as she could, but soon, the tired girl fell asleep.  
About half an hour later, Zacharius' voice could be heard from the hall, but there was something different about it.  
"Angie." he said.  
"Come in." the Slayer said tiredly.  
"I can't." he said.  
"Oh come now Zacharius," she looked at the clock, "It's 11:30 at night, I don't need your games."  
"I can't open the door." the Watcher repeated. Angie groaned a little but soon she got out of her bed and opened the door.  
"Zacharius, this isn't funny." she said when she didn't see him.  
"Angie, I'm down here." he said. Angie looked down and gasped, because there sat a frog.  
  
Ha, Ha, Ha, cliff hangers. :) Well how do you like it so far? Please review and tell me what you think of my first chapter. 


	2. The Secret Revealed

The secret revealed  
  
"Oh, my gosh, what happened?" Angie asked kneeling down and picking up the frog.  
  
"I opened the door and the next thing I knew I was a frog." the frog explained, "And I think it might've been Willow at the door."  
  
"Why would Willow do this to you?" Angie asked.  
  
"I don't know." Zacharius shook his head.  
  
Angie walked over to the bed and sat down, "Maybe this is like the Frog Prince, where all you need is a kiss."  
  
"Try it."  
  
So Angie kissed the frog, but nothing happened. "Nope, I guess not." she said.  
  
"Well we need to get this spell off, or something bad could happen."  
  
"That's for sure."  
  
"What then I guess I'll just have to live life as a frog."  
  
"Alright well, I'm tired and I've got to get up early tomorrow I'm going to bed. Good night Zacharius." she said petting the frog.  
  
"Good night Angie."  
  
Zacharius stayed this way for more than a month, and soon Angie had become very tired of this frog and his antics. He was constantly leaving messes behind and he never said thank you for anything that Angie did.  
  
"I'm really getting sick of him." Angie complained to Meg.  
  
"So it's that bad?" Meg asked.  
  
"Yes it is." Angie said, "He's just so ungrateful."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
"I hate him sometimes." The Slayer said.  
  
"That's great. Um, I mean that's bad." Meg said.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it." Angie said, "I just wish that he wasn't a frog anymore."  
  
"Oh well." Meg said, "Anyway, I gotta jet, my mom want's me home really soon."  
  
"Okay, thanks for coming on patrol with me." Angie said.  
  
"No prob. See you tomorrow." Meg waved and ran off to her home.  
  
As Angie entered the house she saw another mess on the table, "Zacharius." she said frustrated. "You're supposed to eat it, not make a mess of it." she said to herself, cleaning up the macaroni that was all over the table.  
  
As she entered the room she saw Zacharius asleep on the pillow, "Zacharius wake up." she said. The frog opened his eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Out." she pointed to the hall, "You've made one too many messes, and I'm not going to put up for this."  
  
"What do you mean?" the frog asked with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Don't ask me that, I hate the way you act so stupid. I hate the way you do a lot of things lately. So out." Angie demanded.  
  
The frog stood up, and hopped out of the room, "Whatever you wish princess."  
  
Angie shut the door, "I hate that frog." and she got ready for bed and fell asleep.  
  
Later that night the door to Angie's room slowly opened. And soon a tall figure walked into the room, and over to the Slayers bed. It stood there for a little while and soon leaned forward. But Angie's hands flew out from beneath the covers and caught the figure around the neck.  
  
"Ack, Angie stop it's me," the man said.  
  
Angie let go immediately, "Zacharius?"  
  
He coughed, "Yeah. Quite the grip you've got there." He rubbed his neck.  
  
"Why'd you sneak in like that?" Angie asked sitting up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was trying not to wake you." Zacharius said.  
  
"I heard you the second you turned to knob. I'm not a heavy sleeper. It's hard to be when you're the Slayer."  
  
"I guess I can understand that." he sat on the bed.  
  
"Why are you suddenly human again?" Angie asked leaning over and turning on the lamp next to her bed.  
  
"I don't know. You shut the door and I was human again."  
  
"That's so weird."  
  
"I have a hunch though."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Do you recall that I had originally thought that Willow was the one at the door?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I started thinking about it, and the only reason I could think of that she would do something like that, would be to make you hate me. So I began experimenting, and I did bad things, like making messes and not thanking you. I was trying to make you angry with me."  
  
"So that's it. When I said that I hated you after I shut the door the spell was broken."  
  
"Exactly." Zacharius took the girls hands into his, "I'm truly sorry for the messes I made and the problems I caused. But I truly am thankful for everything you did. And the patience you had with me."  
  
"You're just lucky you're my Watcher." Angie said with a smile, "And that I love you."  
  
Zacharius smiled back at the girl in front of him, and soon leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
"I missed that." Angie said after the two parted.  
  
"Me too." Zacharius admitted, "Well, I'll let you get back to sleep. Tomorrow is a normal day." he stood and walked to the door, "Good night."  
  
"Good night." Angie turned of the lamp and laid down, soon falling asleep.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Meg inquired of her friend, seeing that she was in a good mood.  
  
"Zacharius is finally back to normal." Angie sand.  
  
"Oh, he is huh? That's interesting." Meg said.  
  
"Hey, Meg, if I ask you something do you promise to tell me the truth?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did Willow put that spell on Zacharius?"  
  
"Well, yes. But to be honest it was my idea. I saw Xander on his way back home, and he told me about you and Zach, and then I went back to his house and told Willow my idea, and she did it." Meg said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You're not mad are you?"  
  
"No, I understand that you were just trying to do the right thing."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"But you do understand that I still love him, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I was hopping that this would delete some of your feelings for him."  
  
"Well, if anything this has made my feelings stronger."  
  
"You've got to stop this. My grandma told me last night what will happen if the council finds out."  
  
"And what is that."  
  
"They'll take him away. They'll come and they'll tear you apart forever. You'll never see him again, never. If you truly want to be with him, you have to stop loving him, you have to forget how you feel."  
  
"How does she know that?"  
  
"Because she's done research. Zach knows about this, ask him, I'm sure he'll tell you the truth."  
  
"But I don't want him to be taken away."  
  
"Then you have to stop loving him."  
  
"Why can't things just be easy?"  
  
"Because this is the way the world works."  
  
"Thanks for the warning."  
  
That night when Angie got home she asked Zacharius about what Meg had said.  
  
"It's true. If the council finds out, they will assign you a new Watcher, and they will take me away." Zacharius said quietly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Angie asked.  
  
"I didn't want you to know."  
  
"So you were just going to leave and not tell me why?"  
  
"No, I just thought that I'd wait until it was actually time."  
  
"I can't believe this. I don't want you to leave."  
  
"I don't want to leave either. But as far as I know the council hasn't found out. But if we hide our feelings when out in public, they may not find out as quickly."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let's do it. We'll hide our feelings in public."  
  
And so that's just what they did. When out in public the two acted normal, just like friends. The two had even fooled Meg. But when they were alone, they cuddled and kissed.  
  
But now a new terror had arose. Angie's toughest competitor yet. A 400 year old vampire had recently moved into the town, and he and his band of vampires were not only strong, but extremely smart. Angie had been able to kill some of the newborns, but she'd only managed to kill one of the older ones.  
  
His name was Jarred. They called him Jarred the Jagged, but mainly it was boss. This guy was tough, and the others were deathly afraid of him. Angie had only met him once, and she had to admit that he was handsome, and very, very strong. With just one kick he had sent her flying. And she couldn't hit him once.  
  
Zacharius did research every day but, no matter what, he could find nothing. Not even the journals of other Watchers contained anything about this vampire. Jarred had kept low, and in doing so, he had become one of the fiercest vampires in the world.  
  
Not only did Jarred have over 100 followers, he had trained them all. And each one was very cunning, and they stood up for each other, not a common vampire trait as far as Angie could tell. And this one aspect made them that much harder to defeat. If she was close to killing one, another would step in and stop her just in time for the other to get away. Not even Buffy could say much about how to defeat them.  
  
Angie sighed as she walked into the house, once again she had another encounter with some of Jarred's followers, and yet again she hadn't killed any of them. She was aggravated, and she was beginning to think that she couldn't win this one.  
  
"I'm home." she said tiredly.   
  
No answer.  
  
She looked around her and walked into the kitchen, "Zacharius?" she continued to walk around, searching for her loved one. When she didn't find him down stairs she walked up the stairs. "Zacharius?"  
  
When there was no answer she began to worry. She walked into her bedroom, and looked around, suddenly she was swept off her feet, she looked up to see Zacharius.  
  
"You look tired." he said softly.  
  
She hugged him, "I was getting worried." she said.  
  
"I want you to relax, so I have a bath ready for you. Take your time and relax." Zacharius said, he kissed her forehead and set her on the ground, "I'll be down stairs, so if you need anything just holler." He kissed her again, on the lips this time, then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Angie undressed and walked into the bathroom. The tub was full of hat water and bubbles, and candles were lit all around. She felt better automatically as she slid into the hot water. And she stayed there, just soaking for 20 min.  
  
When she finally got out of the tub, she wrapped a towel around herself and she walked out of the bathroom. "Zacharius?"  
  
"Yeah?" his voice traveled up the stairs.  
  
"Thank you, I feel much better." she called.  
  
"I'm glad." Zacharius appeared at the top of the stairs, he looked at her and smiled.  
  
She smiled back at him, "I love you."  
  
He walked up to her and put his arms around her, "I love you too." he leaned down and kissed her. They stayed this way for a while. When they parted Angie backed up into the room, and Zacharius followed her.  
  
Angie turned away from him, but his lips met her neck, and goose-bumps traveled up her body. Her eyes closed, and her heart started to pound. She turned around and met his lips. His hands ran across her face, and down her arms, sending more chills up the girl's spine. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said, but quite insincerely.  
  
"No you're not." Angie leaned up and kissed him. The two backed up onto the bed. Zacharius' hand ran up to the top of Angie's towel and quickly undid it exposing her naked body. She moaned as his hand caressed her body. Then she grabbed his hand, and kissed it. She sat up and removed his shirt. She then laid him on the bed and kissed his chest, moving downward. And as she did, she pulled of his pants and underwear simultaneously. Throwing them to the floor she moved up and kissed the man again.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this." Zacharius said quietly as the Slayer nibbled his ear.  
  
"Shhh." she hushed him.  
  
Zacharius grabbed the girl and flipped her over, now pinning her. She gasped at the sudden change, but then smiled. He kissed her neck once again, and moved down to her breasts. Angie held her breath as her lovers tongue circled her nipple. And she let out a little yip, as he bit her. But unfazed Zacharius continued bathing the Slayer with his tongue. Finally he slid up and kissed her. He straddled her body and stared into her eyes. The two were already breathing hard, even though they'd only begun.  
  
"Angie, no matter what happens, I want you to know that I will always love you." he said.  
  
"And I you." Angie replied.  
  
Zacharius smiled at her, then he positioned himself between her legs. Pushing himself into her was the most wonderful thing in his life. Knowing that they were now one, even if it was for a small moment, was the best thing he could know. They both moaned, Angie's filled with a little pain, but Zacharius' with full pleasure. He began to move in and out of her, and Angie groaned.  
  
This continued till the next morning, then they finally fell asleep.  
  
Angie fought, and fought. And by the end of the month she had only killed five of Jarred's followers. Even though she'd had a million encounters with them.  
  
"I just don't know what to do. This guys are so hard. Not even Spike knows what to do about this guy." Angie told Zacharius.  
  
"The only thing I know, is that if you kill Jarred then the others will be easier to kill. Jarred is what gives them strength. If he falls then the others will know that they're not strong enough, and they'll be easier to kill." Zacharius said.  
  
"I know that. But the problem is that I can't kill him. He is unlike anything I have ever encountered before." Angie said.  
  
"You are going to run into more things like this as time goes on." Zacharius pointed out.   
  
"I know that, I just don't know what I'm supposed to do now. How do I deal with this guy?"  
  
"Study him. Is there anything about him that you've noticed?"  
  
"Well, he only bites guys. But he likes to hang out with girls, living girls. And he never lets his followers bite certain girls."  
  
"So he likes the girls."  
  
"Yeah, but how is this going to help me?"  
  
"You're a girl."  
  
"Yes, but I'm also the Slayer."  
  
"Have any of his followers ever tried to bite you?"  
  
"Well no, but I've never let them get close enough. What has this got to do with anything?"  
  
"When you fight with his followers, do they ever try to actually kill you? Or is it just self defense?"  
  
"Well, they've never really tried to kill me, so I guess it's just self defense."  
  
"He likes you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jarred is attracted to you. He wants you so he sends his followers after you, but they can't ever get you."  
  
"EW."  
  
"This is his weakness. We can use his attraction toward you to our advantage. Come here and I'll tell you what we need to do."  
  
Zacharius told the Slayer his plans, and immediately they began to do research. They found out what Jarred liked, and where his Crypt was. But it took them over a month to get everything set up.  
  
But soon the night came. Angie had set up a time to meet Jarred alone, and she wore all leather. Something they found that Jarred liked. It was raining outside, but Angie was used to it, and it made things easier.  
  
She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Well, this is it. I hope our plan works."  
  
"Me too." He smiled at her, "I have faith that you can do this. Do you have everything?"  
  
Angie checked her pockets, one stake, one cross, and some holy water, "Yup."  
  
"Okay, you had best get going, he'll be expecting you soon." Zacharius said opening the front door.  
  
"How 'bout a kiss for good luck?" Angie asked. Zacharius kissed her, but it was a quick one.  
  
"Hurry, you must go or he'll suspect something." Zacharius shooed her out the door and quickly shut it, "Good bye." he said to himself.  
  
Angie quickly walked to the designated area, and waited for her enemy. It was cold, but Angie didn't mind it too much.  
  
"Ah Slayer." Jarred's voice came from behind her. He was a tall, very muscular vampire, with jet black hair, and soft, beautiful brown eyes. His face was kind, despite his evilness, and his lips curled in a smile.  
  
Angie turned around, "Are you alone as we agreed?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." he walked closer to her, "I love leather, it drives me wild." he stopped only inches away from the girl in front of him, "And your bare midriff is even more wonderful."  
  
Angie's heart raced, and she breathed hard, "I knew you would like it."  
  
"So Slayer, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"You and I both know that we can't defeat each other, so I was hopping that we could make some kind of agreement." Angie said.  
  
"What kind of agreement?" he inched closer to her.  
  
"The kind where I don't kill if you leave." Angie said.  
  
"There's just one problem there."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"You haven't killed but five of my followers."  
  
"I haven't tried hard enough. Give me a couple more months and half of your group will be gone."  
  
"Really? You think that you can kill half of my group if I give you two more months?"  
  
"I don't think, I know. You are nothing compared to me."  
  
"I think I have a better idea."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"You join me. You can stay human, but you will be mine." he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You are an exceptional woman you know."  
  
"I'm glad you think so." Angie shivered.  
  
"Come, let's get out of this rain, and then we can negotiate more." the two walked out of the rain into a nearby deserted building. Angie removed her wet coat, and rung out her hair the best she could. As did Jarred.   
  
"What if I don't want to be your pet?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you'll change your mind when we're done." he walked up to her and pressed his body against hers.  
  
Angie gasped, and soon realized that she was now helpless, all her weapons were in her coat. As Jarred's cold, wet hands touched her bare midriff she smiled. Everything was going as planned. "And what are you going to do to change my mind?"  
  
"You'll see." he leaned down and nipped at the girl's ear, "I can give you everything you've ever wanted." he whispered, "The whole world could be yours if you wanted it." he kissed her neck.  
  
Angie's eyes closed, and her breathing accelerated, "What if I don't want to whole world?"  
  
"Then you can have whatever else you want." he moved off her neck and looked into her now open eyes, "I can give you the Universe." he then moved down, and his lips touched hers.  
  
Angie jumped, and was soon engulfed in Jarred's passionate kiss, but as she kissed him, the two moved back, toward Angie's coat. His hands ran up her side and to her shoulder.  
  
"Let me show you what you can have. Let me show you what real pleasure is. Let me show you, just how wonderful I can be." Jarred said quietly. His hand slid down and rested on her breast.  
  
"No, no Jarred." she pushed his hand down.  
  
"Let me show you what real living is like." his lips once again trailed up the Slayers neck, "Be mine, be by my side forever." he whispered.  
  
Angie almost gave in and totally forgot about her mission. Her eyes were closed and her heat beat quickly, as her breathing grew harder. "What is it about me that you love so much?"  
  
"Everything." he breathed, "You're luscious pink skin, the warmth of your touch, the shape of your body, and the strength of your mind." His tongue ran up her neck, and he soon kissed her again.  
  
But soon she pushed him back, "You want to know the one thing I like most about you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How gullible you are." And she thrust a stake deep into his heart.  
  
"I could've given you everything." he said right before he exploded into dust.  
  
Angie dusted her hands and put her jacket on, "That's what they all say." she said smiling, and walking out of the building she heading home.  
  
When she got back to the house she saw a car parked out front, and two men walking out of the house with suit cases. She stood and watched for a while but soon she ran toward the house.  
  
"Zacharius." she yelled.  
  
Zacharius' head poked out of the house, "Angie! You're back sooner than I expected."  
  
"What's going on?" she asked watching the men put some boxes in the back of the car.  
  
"Come inside." Zacharius pulled Angie into the house and walked her over to the sofa, they sat down, "I'm leaving, these men were sent here by the council to pick me up."  
  
"What? But I thought that you said they wouldn't find out." Angie said.  
  
"I said it might take them longer to find out." Zacharius explained.  
  
"Then why are they here?" Angie asked.  
  
"Because they already knew. They found out a long time ago. It's just took them a while to find you a new Watcher."  
  
Angie didn't say anything, she just looked at her love with sad eyes.  
  
"Zacharius it's time." a man said.  
  
"Thank you." Zacharius said, "Angie I have to go now."  
  
"No." Angie barked, "No, you can't go, I won't let you."  
  
"You don't have a choice Angie." Zacharius stood up, but Angie grabbed his hand.  
  
"Please," she begged, "Don't leave me." she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.  
  
"I don't want to, but we chose this path. We knew this was going to happen." Zacharius said.  
  
"Mr. Savora." the man said again.  
  
"I'm coming." Zacharius said, "Angie let me go."  
  
She stood up and took a deep breath, "I killed him, I killed Jarred."  
  
"That's wonderful. So our plan worked?"  
  
Angie nodded, "Were you going to leave before I got back?"  
  
"I was going to." he admitted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we wouldn't have to go through all this."  
  
"I don't understand this."  
  
"I don't either, but I have to go." he pulled his hand away from hers and walked out of the house and into the rain.  
  
"Zacharius please don't go, I need you here, I love you. Please don't go." she ran after him but was stopped by two men. The rain pored down her face and mixed with her tears, "Please, don't say good bye, don't leave me." she sank to the ground on her hands and knees, "Please don't leave me."  
  
"They found you a wonderful Watcher, he's an old friend of mine, and I know he'll take good care of you." Zacharius said.  
  
"I don't want another Watcher, I want you. PLEASE, don't leave me. I swear I'll stop loving you, just stay."  
  
"Angie, you have to stay strong." Zacharius said.  
  
Angie looked up at him, "How am I supposed to stay strong when you're leaving me? You are the reason I am so strong. You stood beside me, and you always gave me support, you are my foundation. What am I supposed to do without my foundation? How does a building stand without it's foundation? It doesn't, it falls."  
  
"There's nothing I can do about this." Zacharius said, "We chose this path."  
  
"No we didn't, it's that stupid council, it's their fault that you're leaving. I did my job, you didn't do anything but keep me strong."  
  
"Get in the car Zacharius." the man in the passenger seat said.  
  
"Hold on." Zacharius said. He walked over to Angie, "Stop this right now."  
  
She looked at his face, "How am I supposed to stop this? Huh? How do I stop my heart from breaking in two? How? Tell me?" she was starting to get angry now.  
  
"Angie, you must understand that this is for the better, and that I don't want to leave. But I have to. You must put this behind you, and stay strong."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Thomas is a nice man, he will help you."  
  
"But I don't want him to help me, I want you to. Please, just stay, please don't leave me." Her body shook with sobs.  
  
Zacharius took her into his arms, "I don't want to leave, believe me I don't want to. But I have to. And you have to stay strong, the world needs you, you're the Slayer."  
  
"I'm a human too. And I need you." she sobbed into his chest.  
  
Zacharius stood up, and Angie stood with him, "I have to go."  
  
"No." Angie cried.  
  
He pushed her away from his body, but his hands rested oh her shoulders, "Look at me Angie." she did, "You must always remember that I love you, and that you'll always be in my heart. But you must also remember that if you don't stay strong and fight, that the world will be destroyed. I'll be destroyed, and all your close friends will be killed. And we'll blame you if we are. So you have to stay strong."  
  
"I'll still fight." Angie said, "But I still want you to stay."  
  
"Mr. Savora." The man called from the car.  
  
"I'm coming." Zacharius called, "Angie I love you, and I always will. Just remember that okay." he pulled her close and kissed her passionately for the very last time. Then pushing her away he ran as fast as he could to the car.  
  
"NO, ZACHARIUS PLEASE COME BACK," she fell to her knees once again, "I love you, please come back." and with blurred eyes she watched as the tail lights faded into the night. And she knew that she would probably never see him again.  
  
The End  
  
Well people, what do you think? Like I've said before be honest. And review.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Gohaun 


End file.
